


Wake up, Get up, Get out of my apartment before my sister sees you

by AlexIsOkay



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: If Sae's going to act like she's embarrassed of Takemi, Takemi might as well give her a reason to be.





	Wake up, Get up, Get out of my apartment before my sister sees you

The Niijima’s home was usually quiet around this time on the weekends. Makoto tended to sleep late when she didn’t have classes to worry about, and Sae was either already at the office or, on the days that she did actually get to take off, sleeping as well. 8:30 am on a Sunday was a time that almost never saw any activity. Today was the rare exception that rule.

Two women sat at the kitchen table, both of them looking like they had gotten up in a little bit of a rush. Hair was still a touch messy, makeup was entirely absent, Sae Niijima herself was wearing her pajama shirt, and Tae Takemi was, rather tellingly, wearing the same clothes she had been wearing the night before, leather jacket hanging over the back of her chair. Takemi’s hands were cupping a mug of coffee, painted red nails tapping against the porcelain. Sae, meanwhile, was sitting there with nothing but the impatient look on her face.

“Do you really have to drink this here?” she asked. A smile tugged at Takemi’s lips as she raised the mug up, savoring another sip before bothering to answer.

“Where else am I supposed to get a cup of coffee this good?” the doctor replied. “Nobody else brews it like you do, Sae-chan.”

“I made it from one of those pods. You could literally find it at a grocery store.”

“You know, if I didn’t know any better,” Takemi chuckled, “I would think you were trying to get rid of me.” Sae groaned at that comment, slumping down slightly in her chair.

“You know it’s not like that,” she replied. “It’s just…” The attorney trailed off at that point, glancing down the hall towards the still-shut door to her sister’s room. “It makes my life easier.” It wasn’t like Makoto didn’t know, of course. And Sae even knew that she knew. But it was still one of those things that was easier not to acknowledge whenever possible. They preferred to dance around the topic as much as they could, instead of facing things head on. While Takemi could understand that, she was also starting to grow just a bit tired of being treated like Sae’s dirty little secret.

“She’s in college now, you know,” Takemi pointed out. “I think she’s old enough to handle something like this.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Sae replied. “You’re an only child. Besides, it would be different if you weren’t…”

“Her doctor?” Takemi finished. “I guess I could understand Mako-chan not wanting to get a physical from me when she knows where else my hands have been.”

“Tae!” Sae hissed, shooting the other woman a glare while keeping her voice just low enough that it would (hopefully) keep from disturbing her sister. Judging from the shit-eating grin on Takemi’s face, though, it seemed like that was exactly the sort of reaction that she had been hoping for.

“You’re right, you’re right,” she replied. “I always make sure to wash them thoroughly.”

“You know that’s not what I’m upset about.”

“I never know what you’re upset about. If I were licensed to perform surgery I could get that stick out of your ass myself, but as is I’ll just have to write you a referral.” Whatever biting remark Sae was about to make in response was cut off by the clicking of a handle, and her eyes shot back down the hall as she watched the door to her sister’s room start to open. Makoto stepped out, already looking dressed up enough to make it seem like she intended on going out. When she looked up and saw Takemi sitting at the table beside her sister, though, Makoto froze, floundering for a few seconds while her morning brain tried to figure out the appropriate way to react in this situation.

“O-Oh. Um- Good morning,” she eventually managed to stutter, gaze flicking back and forth between a very smug looking Takemi and a very embarrassed looking Sae, all while she tried to pretend that she couldn’t immediately figure out exactly why Tae Takemi was sitting at their kitchen table next to her half-dressed sister at 8:30 am on a Saturday.

“It’s good to see you, Mako-chan,” Takemi hummed, seeming entirely too comfortable with the situation for Sae’s liking. “Has school been going well?”

“U-Uh, yeah. Well enough,” Makoto replied, forcing a small, stiff nod.

“I’m glad to hear that. I haven’t seen you in a while, you know. You shouldn’t slack on your physicals.”

“R-Right,” Makoto agreed. “I’ll uh, I’ll schedule one soon.” At this point Sae was white-knuckling her fingers into the edge of the table, praying that Takemi would cut her sister loose. But it seemed like the doctor was having a little bit too much fun feeling like a shark circling her prey.

“Speaking of which… Are you feeling alright?” Takemi asked, creasing her brow and putting on a tone of mock doctorly concern while leaning in over the table a bit. “Your cheeks seem a bit flushed.”

“N-No, I’m fine,” Makoto hastily insisted, shaking her head to try to divert attention from just how clammy she actually felt at the moment. “I just- I didn’t- Realize you were here,” she admitted.

“She was helping me with a case last night!” Sae blurted out. Unconvincing as the lie was, Makoto still seemed entirely willing to believe it. Until Tae, lips pressed against the edge of her mug as she went in for another sip of coffee, decided to speak up.

“The case of the best way to make your sister cum,” she murmured.

“TAE!” Sae shouted, slamming her hands down onto the surface of the table.

“We solved it.”

“Well anyway!” Makoto cut in, power walking past the table as fast as she could. “I was planning on meeting up with the others in a bit! I’ll get breakfast on the way there!” Grabbing her jacket from the hook by the front door she was suddenly out in the hall, calling out to Sae. “Bye Sis see you tonight love you!” And then the door was slamming shut, and Sae was letting out a frustrated groan as she buried her face into her hands.

“You’re not allowed in my apartment ever again,” she warned.

“Understandable,” Takemi replied, still looking entirely too proud of herself. “We’ll just have to limit ourselves to examination room sex from here on out.”

“That wasn’t-”

“Believe me, Sae-chan,” Takemi chuckled.  “You’d be surprised how many different ways I can use a stethoscope.”


End file.
